


Catch a fire

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beecher is at the right place at the wrong time. But things could still work out fine. For him at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a fire

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me. Just borrowing.

He’s on his knees. The stale air chokes him. The bald man and his minions look at the spoils of war. Beside him Adam starts to weep softly. “Wipe your tears princess” says the leader. “Or we’ll give you something to cry about”. Adam is silently choking back his tears. This happened so fast. Toby is vaguely aware of the other people in the bank. A mother and her children. A young girl in a fashionable outfit. A silent throng of witnesses to this misdeed. Beside the leader a tall man stands, face cold and expressionless. No mercy in him, not a hope in hell there. For a fleeting second their eyes meet. A spark. Then it’s gone. 

“So” says the leader, “Anybody wants to be a hero?” Adam is still trembling beside him. “Guess not..Well, well..what have we here?”. He looks at Toby. “So pretty on your knees. Think I’ll keep you. You might be useful” The dark man whispers something to the leader. Toby winces at the thought of being at the leader’s mercy. The second in command approaches and touches his face. Their eyes meet again and he’s drawn to the man despite himself. He’s attractive in a dark and intense way, feral charm apparent even here. “I want him,” says the man to the leader. “All for yourself, why not..I can take his pretty princess friend..He’s yours Chris”  
The leader points the gun at Adam. “Oh yeah, you and me will have such fun princess.” he says. “You take blondie here”. The man -Chris-pulls Toby to his feet and wraps an arm around him. “Mine” he whispers into Toby’s ear.

The bank being robbed was not something Toby had counted on when he took his client-Adam Guenzel-for a walk to discuss the case against him. A gang of neo Nazis showing up and taking them prisoners wasn’t the plan. But here they are.   
They are in an abandoned warehouse. The leader-Schillinger-has already left with Adam and the rest of his crew. Toby could try to get Adam back, but he’s too afraid to try. Adam and his friend are going on trial for raping a girl, and they are guilty as sin. Not that that justifies what Schillinger will do to him. And he’s at the mercy of a dangerous man himself.

“Is he coming back?” asks Toby. “No” says Keller. “We’re done. You and me however.. we’re only just begun”.   
“What about Adam?”  
“He’ll be ransomed. Or Vern will keep him. You needn’t worry about Vern. I don’t share what’s mine with anybody, especially not him”  
“And I’m yours?”  
“Yes.” says Keller impassively. “Now let’s see if we can’t feed you”  
He nods. Keller patiently feeds him and then gives him beer from a brown paper bag. He’s not even tied up but he doesn’t really feel safe to leave. God, what’s happening to Adam now?

Later Keller’s smile turns covetous and he kisses a surprised Toby sweetly. Like he’s kissing someone innocent and pure. The sweetness is soon replaced by passionate kisses and touches that border on the burning. “I knew it, I knew it” whispers Keller. “That you’d be good. You’re mine now aren’t you?” It’s almost a question.   
“Yes I am. I’m yours completely. “  
“Good. I’ll be good to you. I’ll love you like you deserve to be loved”

Keller takes him from behind on a ratty mattress, soon the pleasure overwhelms him, and the feel of the other inside and above him is sharp and acute. His moans set a fire in Keller’s blood, igniting his already overheated pulse. “I’m keeping you babe,” says Keller. “You’re so good” Toby is terrified and thrilled all at once. He’s already forgotten about Adam.

Adam dies while trying to escape over an electric fence. His partner in crime, Franklin Winthrop gets a long prison sentence. Toby remains mysteriously lost, though some say they’ve seen him with a hawk-nosed man in Los Angeles. He’s never been happier. Or so they say.


End file.
